Magnetic disk drive head suspensions typically have a mounting region that is attached to an E-block or other actuator structure in a disk drive. Known attachment structures and related methods are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. patents.
Inventor NameU.S. Pat. No.Reidenbach, et al.4,943,875Hinlein4,947,275Blaeser, et al.5,198,945Hagen5,313,355Tracy5,946,164Hanrahan, et al.6,191,921
There remains, however, a continuing need for improved structures and methods for mounting suspensions to actuator structures. Any such structures and methods must be capable of securely mounting the suspensions to the actuators. Structures and methods that enable the suspension to be removed and reassembled (i.e., reworked) would be especially desirable. To be commercially viable, any such structure and method should be efficient to fabricate and perform.